crunktropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Agamemnon
Agamemnon is a God of Crunkiverse 00A, and is one of the more ancient Gods. His origins stem back to the Beginning Times, where he was the first chief of the Intabi tribe, the ancient race of people who lived where New Crunk City now stands. He survived through the end of the Beginning Times, and served under the God Godearc during the War of Gods. After becoming a God himself, he quickly became recognized as the third most powerful in the known Crunkiverse, under Grenaldy and King Mastadonius. He is currently training to be a participant in the 1789th Drawing of the Craig. Origin Agamemnon was born many billions of years ago, during the mostly calm Beginning Times. He was known for being a strong warrior for the time, as humans did not possess the power they have now in the Beginning Times. Despite this lack of power, he gathered the local warring tribes of the Intabi Region and united them at the base of Mount Intaba. From then on, he led the tribe until the end of the Beginning Times, and into the War of Gods. He was recognized by Godearc, a very powerful God at the time, and was drafted into his military. He rose up the ranks quickly, with his ithusian metal augmentations as well as incredible speed and strength. After several years in the war, he soon came across another God, Hammurabi. Hammurabi had a fatal wound received from Josh, another God. It seemed like fate, and Agamemnon struck down Hammurabi with his blades, killing a God, and therefore becoming one himself. After becoming a God, Agamemnon retreated to an unknown location and attempted to complete the Immortal Trials instead of participating in the war. Through this training, Agamemnon gained incredible strength, even for a God, and was able to eventually return to the war and use his new found abilities to destroy Josh and the New God. This ended the war and for a short time Agamemnon was recognized as the strongest God, until Mastadonius took that place. Powers and Abilities Agamemnon is a humanoid God that stands 8'9'', a relatively smaller god, yet he is certainly one of the most capable. Known for completing 71 Immortal Trials, it is said that his technique allows him to take full advantage of his God power, allowing him be a God worshiped for martial arts, as well as barbarianism. He is also a native Intabi, a very powerful tribe known for their ithusian enhancements and high battle capability. He possesses some ithusian body parts, such as an ithusian appendix and a ithusian Vector Engine, and the weapons he wields are ithusian battleaxes reinforced with ithusian metal that was dipped in ithusian metal infused with Omnigod essence. It is said these blades were created by Godearc, and are capable of cutting an Omnigod. It is unknown if Agamemnon has any potential for Yi, and his arcane ability is not stellar. He tends to use his Wind potential to stir up cinematically appropriate winds. His special move, The War of Gods, is said to be the same killing move that ended the war. It was said to be a massive outward explosion, then a rapid condensation of that energy into a singularity, and the finally directing that energy onto a target. This blast took the form a giant human avatar during the war. Category:Citizens